Family and Magic
by ReianaA
Summary: Lucy has second thoughts about signing up with Fairy Tail and decides to go stay with an over sea cousin, leaving without an exact explanation, and staying with a mysterious Cousin from over sea, Who will It be? (Even i don't know)
1. Being ignored 1

**_Reminder: i do not own fairy tail the great Hiro Mashima does._**

**_Reminder 2: im sorry if the original characters are wonky, but thats the way i want it, so if you have a problem with it the don't read it, (just saying) and im sorry if there any grammar errors and spelling mistakes._**

**_Chapter_** _**one:**__**Being ignored.**_

Its a normal day for the members of Fairy Tail, well, not exactly for Lucy, the Lucy 'before; was happy and delighted to be in the famous guild Fairy Tail, but the Lucy 'now' was having second thoughts about it.

"Why do i have these thoughts, Why do i want her to disappear, Why..." Lucy thought to herself, "Why is everything so...different now, Why is she more important then me, Why am i so jealous of her, just Why, somebody tell me, WHY!" She thought while clenching her fists in anger.

Lisanna Strauss, that's right Lisanna Strauss has come back from Edolas, and ever since she had come back, everyone has been ignoring Lucy. " Did I do something wrong?, did I say something wrong to make everyone ignore me?" She questioned herself as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Mira..."Lucy called out to her idol of Fairy Tail, but she didn't even turn around.

"Levy-chan, Juvia..."Lucy yelled, but they both didn't even answer, Levy, the only one she could rely on, couldn't even reply back and so didn't Juvia.

"Gray..."Lucy cried out, She thought at least Gray would answer her, but no he didn't, he confessed to Lucy, his love he felt towards her not too long ago, but Lucy didn't have feelings for Gray, in which he understood.

"Erza, Wendy..." Lucy's voice became a little shaky, but still held back the tears, and still, Erza and Wendy didn't answer.

"Natsu..."Lucy screamed with all her might, but he didn't even give her a glance, not one, Lucy had loved Natsu, but was too scared to tell him, but he knew it, but he didn't like her in that way, he only saw her as an important friend, but not a lover.

Lucy felt as though she had been rejected by her own Fairy Tail family, she decided that it was time to move on "I will spend one more day in the Fairy Tail Guild, if I feel as though i'm a piece of rubbish that has been brushed aside, then i'll leave, and wont ever return" She thought, and slowly walked towards the guilds doors.

Nobody said 'goodbye' as she left the guild, which pained her deep inside, she knew, that if she had left, it would be like taking your own life, but to her, every time they ignored her felt like millions of needles stabbing her continuously, over and over without stopping, and that hurt her more then ever.

_**-Later that evening-**_

Lucy spent her night making a list full of things she would need on this long journey of hers, packing her bags with clothes, shoes, accessories, and things that she might need.

Hours later, she had finally packed everything on her list, well, and a little bit more, she then walked slowly towards her writing desk and sat on her chair, pulled out the spare paper and a pen from her bottom draw and laid the piece of paper down flat, and sat there thinking what she was going to write, and to who.

"I'll write one to the master and I'll write another one, if they stop in my apartment to find me" She thought, tapping the pens top against her lip.

(This is the letter for Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy and the other Fairy Tail members if they stop by Lucy's apartment)

Dear My, Fairy Tail Friends.

If you are reading my letter, I will hopefully be gone, please do not look for me, or it will cause me a great deal of pain, i have had enough of being ignored, by you, my friends, no my Fairy Tail family, it hurt me so much, to have left the Fairy Tail Guild, it was like a second home for me, but I have to move on, and away from all of you.

P.S: Natsu and Gray, please do not worry i have left by my own free will, i was not forced to leave so please promise me that you will not look for me, or persuade me to stay, it's hard enough as it is, if you want proof i gave a letter to the master, so please, just this once, do not come, plus don't worry about me, when i'm strong enough, I will come back.

Yours truly.  
Lucy Heartfilia.

She gave a heavy sigh when she had finished the letter to Master Makarov, she glanced at the clock realizing that it was already two in the morning, she quickly changed into her pajamas and jumped into bed, and as she slept tears formed in the corner of her eyes once again.

**_I have a Question for you:_**

**_Have you ever been ignored so much that you wanted to leave, make the right decisions and don't always follow your heart because your heart waverers and can make you do stupid things, so please make the right decisions._**

**_another thing is:_**

**_I will accept all of your discriminating words, I will cry, but that will be my lesson so please take it easy on me. _**


	2. Leaving 2

**_Reminder: i do not own fairy tail the great Hiro Mashima does._**

**_Reminder 2: im sorry if the original characters are wonky, but thats the way i want it, so if you have a problem with it the don't read it, (just saying) and im sorry if there any grammar errors and spelling mistakes._**

**_Chapter_** _**two: Leaving.**_

-**The next morning**-

Lucy awoke, to the continuous beeping sound of the alarm clock, she lazily got up to turn the annoying sound off , realizing it was 10:37 am in the morning, she then gave a loud yawn while she stretched out her arms.

Lucy stopped and looked around her apartment, there's no shirt-less Gray running around, Or the fiery Natsu searching through her refrigerator or his best friend Happy flying around being as nosy as ever, No Erza sitting at the table eating her favorite strawberry cake as usual, it was just so... empty, nothing but the sound of emptiness lingered around her apartment.

Lucy walked to her bathroom, closed the door behind her and undressed out of her pajamas, she took a quick shower and changed into her usual outfit. **(i'm too lazy to explain the details, sorry)**

She grabbed the letter to Master Makarov that was sitting on her writing desk, and walked to the Fairy Tail guild with her celestial keys by her side.

Lucy walked in normally, "Morning guys " she yelled, but... still no one answered her, " i'm definitely leaving !" she thought angrily, and walked towards the Masters office.

*knock*knock* " Master... its Lucy... may I come in" Lucy hesitated to say, but standing there was killing her deep inside, as she grabbed his letter out from her pocket.

" You may " He grumbled out.

Lucy slowly opened the door, and walked towards the Master as he sat behind his desk, reading through a bunch letters from the Magic council.

"What is it my child?" He asked curiously and stop to look at Lucy.

"I want to leave... the Fairy Tail Guild " she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, and at that, his eyes widened.

"Why.. Lucy, Why do you want to leave.. the Fairy Tail Guild?" He asked once again but this time he jumped out from his seat.

But she stubbornly didn't answer him and looked at the letter in her hands, as tears started to fill her eyes, she walked closer to him and held out his letter.

"This is for ... you, it will explain every thing... all my feelings... for why i'm... leaving" She explained as tears dropped onto his purple carpet.

He slowly grabbed the letter from her hands, " do you... really want to leave, child? " he questioned.

" y-yes" Lucy spoke and slightly wiped away her tears, " good bye , Master Makarov." she waved with her right hand as she walked out from his office and as Lucy left his office, he open the letter addressed to him.

Dear Master Makarov.

I will be heart broken if I told you this in person, so I had to write it to you, the members of Fairy Tail, will soon find out, about my leave, so please do not tell them that I have left.

I have left by my own free will and i have not been forced to leave, for the past couple of weeks now, I have been ignored, and I have felt that I have been rejected by my own family, and I don't need to endure that pain once again. So I have decided to leave.

You know that I have loved you guys so much, that it had pained me to leave, but it's just as it is, I have to go, away from this town and away from all of you.

There's nothing really left to say, but I will treasure all the fond memories I had with you all, and now I leave you all with this letter, as a goodbye to you all.

Yours Truly  
Lucy Heartfilia.

As soon as the Master had finished the letter, he ran outside his office while tears rolled down his face and screamed."LUCY, DON'T LEAVE... COME BACK!" but she was long gone, and already on the next train, out of the country.

_**I don't have any questions for you this time.**_

**_another thing is:_**

**_I will accept all of your discriminating words, I will cry, but that will be my lesson so please take it easy on me._**


	3. Worry 3

**_Reminder: I do not own fairy tail the great Hiro Mashima does._**

**_Reminder 2: im sorry if the original characters are wonky, but thats the way I want it, so if you have a problem with it the don't read it, (just saying) and im sorry if there any grammar errors and spelling mistakes._**

**_Chapter three: Worry._**

-**At the guild**-

"Master, what is wrong?" Erza asked while she ate her strawberry cake.

"It's L... Lu..." he tried to say but he couldn't hold back his tears.

" Lu.. what? " Gray growled loudly, without any clothes.

" G-G-Gray-sama.. yo-your.. clo-clothes..!" Juvia yelled yet she madly blushed, at Gray's body. (XD)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Was all Gray said as he looked around for his clothes.

"It's Lu... " The Master still couldn't talk without crying.

" Your, what Master?" the girls asked curiously.

He took a deep breath and wiped most of his tears away, " It's Lu... Lucy, she's... not... coming... b.. ba.. back!" he bursted back into tears.

Everyone had stop what they were doing, and looked wide-eyed towards the Master.

"What do you mean Lucy's not coming back!" Natsu roared.

"Lucy.. quit being apart of Fairy Tail...she's no longer a-a-a... member here, she just quit!" he spoke a bit more clearly.

The guild members stormed out of the Fairy tail guild to look for Lucy, but she was nowhere to be found, they looked in the library, the cafeteria, the girls bathrooms, the magic stores and nearly every place they could think of, but she was still missing. (well, to them)

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy decided to look in Lucy's apartment, they were surprised and stood wide-eyed at her apartment, nearly every thing was gone.

They decided to search around, what was left of her stuff, to see if there were any signs to where she might have gone off to. but they couldn't find anything.

" I wonder where she would go?" Gray mumbled.

"Happy, did you notice any thing, strange about, Lucy lately?" Erza questioned the cat.

" Aye " Happy said happily " but I thought she, was having those girl problems, so i left her alone." he changed his mood to a not so happy mood.

"Dammit... " Natsu screamed "I should have done something earlier, then she wouldn't have left the Guild!" He hit his fist against the wall.

"Natsu there's no need to get angry, about it, and i'm sure Lucy has got a good reason to leave " Erza stated as she continued to search around.

"that's right, flame brain, so just help search around!" Gray argued.

"Shut the hel..." Natsu was cut off when happy flew into him.

" Natsu, Natsu, look what I found " Happy waved a letter in front of him.

"What is it, Happy? " Natsu asked as he sat back up.

"It's a letter addressed to the Fairy Tail members, and it's from Lucy" Happy cheerfully said.

Natsu reached out to the letter, but Erza being as swift as ever, snatched the letter out of Happy's grasp, making Natsu jaw drop.

(Erza red the letter)

"Dear My, Fairy Tail Friends." Erza red out loud.

"If you are reading my letter, I will hopefully be gone, please do not look for me, or it will cause me a great deal of pain, I have had enough of being ignored, by you, my friends, no my Fairy Tail family..." Erza put one hand on her mouth and closed her eyes, seeing this Gray grabbed the letter out from Erza's hand, and he red.

"it hurt me so much, to have left the Fairy Tail Guild, it was like a second home for me, but I have to move on, and away from all of you." Gray looked at Natsu who was staring at him with wide-eyes, and Gray decided to let Natsu read the rest.

Natsu grabbed the letter and red what was left.

"P.S: Natsu and Gray, please do not worry I have left by my own free will, I was not forced to leave so please promise me that you will not look for me, or persuade me to stay, it's hard enough as it is, if you want proof I gave a letter to the master, so please, just this once, do not come, plus don't worry about me, when i'm strong enough, I will come back." and Natsu paused.

"Yours truly.  
Lucy Heartfilia." Happy slowly red.

They all had tears in their eyes, but what could they do, nothing would change her mind.

They got up, and left Lucy's apartment in an atmosphere of awkwardness, they didn't know what to say, or do.

**_I will accept all of your discriminating words, I will cry, but that will be my lesson so please take it easy on me._**


	4. The last goodbye 4

**_Reminder: I do not own fairy tail the great Hiro Mashima does._**

**_Reminder 2: im sorry if the original characters are wonky, but thats the way I want it, so if you have a problem with it the don't read it, (just saying) and im sorry if there any grammar errors and spelling mistakes._**

_**Chapter four: The last goodbye. **_

-**At the time, with Lucy**-

* sigh *  
"I did it... I'm finally... leaving" Lucy thought with a small grin on her face, but deep down, something in her heart was telling her to say goodbye, to them first.

Lucy walked towards the train station as fast as possible hoping that the Fairy Tail members wont find her, for her to see their crying faces, would just kill her.

"I better hurry... or I'll miss my train" She thought and this time picked up her pace.

"Lucy..." a small voice yelled, and Lucy quickly turned her head to find who was calling her.

"huu... what was, that? " she looked around, but no one was there. " hopefully there not trying to find me, I bet the Master cried and yelled out my name causing them to rush out of the guild to find me" Then Lucy paused.

"oh crap... that means..." Lucy then started to run to the train.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Somebody called, Lucy slightly turned her head and saw a familiar blue-haired girl.

"Its... Levy!" Lucy's eyes widen "but how did..."

"The next train leaving out of Fiore, will leave in five minutes, I repeat, the next train leaving out of Fiore, will leave in five minutes " a voice said over the intercom.

" I really have to go... or I'll have a lot of explaining to do" Lucy thought once again then boarded the train that was about to leave.

"Lucy its Levy don't leave Fairy Tail... I haven't even red your... book yet... so please" Levy pleaded right next to the train Lucy had just boarded, the Levy suddenly collapsed, falling into the arms of Jet and Droy.

When Lucy saw Levy collapse, she wanted to apologize to her the most, no, she wanted to apologize to them all of, but Lucy knew it was ridiculous, ridiculous to want someone to stay after they've pushed them away.

"I'm sorry Levy, Im sorry everyone, I'm going to miss you all" Lucy mumbled with her head down, as the train started to leave, Lucy had no choice but to cry as the train left the station.

Lucy slightly wiped the tears that had fallen, looked out the window, and watched the town of Magnolia slowly disappear into the distance, still looking out the window, Lucy sang.

-**every time by Britney spears**-

"_**Notice me, take my hand,**_  
_**Why are we, strangers when,**_  
_**Our love is strong,**_  
_**Why carry on without me**_" Tears fell from Lucy eyes.

"**_Every time I try to fly, I fall,_**  
**_Without my wings, I feel so small,_**  
**_I guess I need you, baby,_**  
**_And every time I see, you in my dreams,_**  
**_I see your face, it's haunting me,_**  
**_I guess I need you, baby_**" Lucy continued to cry as she sang, yet she continued to gaze out the window.

"**_I make believe, that you are here,_**  
**_It's the only way, I see clear,_**  
**_What have I done,_**  
**_You seem to move on easy_**" Her head was down, and looking at the floor of the train, but still, tears ran down her face.

"**_And every time I try to fly, I fall,_**  
**_Without my wings, I feel so small,_**  
**_I guess I need you, baby,_**  
**_And every time I see, you in my dreams,_**  
**_I see your face, you're haunting me,_**  
**_I guess I need you, baby_**" Lucy slowly wiped her tears, and continued to sing the rest of the song.

"**_I may have made it rain,_**  
**_Please forgive me,_**  
**_My weakness caused you pain,_**  
**_And this song's my sorry_**"

"_**At night I pray,**_  
_**That soon your face will fade away**_"

"_**And every time I try to fly, I fall,**_  
_**Without my wings, I feel so small,**_  
_**I guess I need you**_..."Lucy couldn't finish the song, but, heard a familiar voice, singing the rest of her song.

"_**And every time I see, you in my dreams,**_  
_**I see your face, you're haunting me,**_  
_**I guess I need you, baby**_" The voice was calm and soothing yet very familiar, but she couldn't quiet pin point who was singing.

With tears still falling, the man walked towards Lucy, seated next to her, cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away, while Lucy stared at him, with wide red, sad eyes, she cried into his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave, Fairy Tail, Lucy?" He asked Lucy as he tried to comfit her.

By just the sound of her name, she sat back, and turned to him with sad yet curious look on her face " why are you here, Loke? "

_**Sorry I wont do the cross over till chapter five sorry.**_

_**I will accept all of your discriminating words, I will cry, but that will be my lesson so please take it easy on me.**_


	5. There's always Us 5

_**Apology: I'm sincerely sorry, I wasn't able to fit the whole crossover part in this chapter, one thing is, you get to read what Loke sings. oh and a big,no ENORMOUS Thank you to MissMe2306 for helping me write this story, you have inspired me the most.**_

_**Reminder: I do Not Own Fairy Tail, Hiro **_**_Mashima Dose, and if I did... It would be all over the place._**

**_Reminder 2: im sorry if the original characters are wonky, but thats the way i want it, so if you have a problem with it the don't read it, (just saying) and im sorry if there any grammar errors and spelling mistakes._**

**_Chapter Five:_**

"Your cruel my Princess, for I, your knight in shining arm..." he tried to answer.

"Your dodging my question!" She said with a glare, making him slightly want to shiver.

With those sad looking eyes staring at him, he felt as though, her eyes were searching through his soul, grabbing every single last essence of him and disintegrating them without a second thought, He had no choice but to give in.

"... I Love you.. Lucy.. and I cannot sit there and watch you suffer, You are my Master, and I am your celestial spirit, and there's nothing that can change that." Loke became more serious "I want to know the real reason why you left the guild, was it because of Natsu, did he do something to my poor beloved, or was it that shirt-less Gray, did he say something perverted But Lucy slightly shock her head to the questions he asked.

"Did you leave because of Love, Did you leave because of Hate, Did you leave because of Jealousy, was it Lisanna?" And at that one word, her eyes widen, and she turned towards the window once again.

"It-It's not your problem!" she slightly growled quietly... but some what ... sadly, enough to feel her pain.

"It is my problem!" His voice became louder making Lucy stare at him with wide eyes. "The reason I am here is to comfit, protect, help, care and fulfill your every need, that's why i'm your celestial spirit, I watched every day, from the stars, looking down towards you." He came closer to Lucy and his voice became a bit more quiet. "I tried to come to you, but you rejected me with your whole being, do you know how hurt I was, do you know that I suffered from watching you suffer the most, I hated not being there for you, I hated not being the one to let you cry into my shoulder, I watched you cry every night, It was killing me, do you know how hurt we all were, every single spirit tried, but you rejected them all, Why... we all want to know why... why you didn't summon us .. when you needed us the most?" His eyes became full of tears.

"I'm sorry.. Loke, but..." Lucy was surprised, she was pulled into Loke's arms, and he hugged her."L-Loke"

"Please... I'm begging you, not as your celestial spirit, but as a friend, let us be the ones to comfit you when your feeling sad, let us be the ones to give you a shoulder to cry on, Please... please Lucy... let us all be there for you" Loke continued to hug her, and tightened his grip making them come closer, she had no reason to pull away, for his speech touched her deep in her heart, that's all she wanted was to be loved, to have someone be there for her, to comfit her, that was her only wish, her only dream, her only desire, that's all she wanted, and decided to hug him back.

* ring * ring *

(**I had no other quick way of communication, so I had to use a phone, I know in Fairy Tail, well I actually don't know, that they don't have phone's, cell-phones, mobile-phones or whatever you want to call it, I didn't want to use telepathy.**)

"huu... " Lucy felt her left pocket vibrating. "It's my phone "

At that, Loke pulled away slowly and waited till her conversation over the phone, was over.

"Hello, this is Lucy speaking" She answered.

"Lucy, this is your grandmother speaking, I have received an email, about wanting to stay with me at the main house?"

"Yes, is that alright with you grandmother?" Lucy asked.

"Your welcome any time, please don't be afraid to walk right on in, alright, my dear Lucy"

"Oh.. Grandmother, your too kind, and I appreciate you letting me stay with you, I'm indeed grateful."

"Oh, there's no need my dear, but I would like to ask, when will you be arriving?"

"I'm not really sure" Lucy spoke.

"Will you hopefully be here tomorrow?" Her grandmother asked.

"Grandmother, I promise, that I'll be there tomorrow, and no later, and please tell my cousin"

"Ok, only for you, my dear Lucy."

"Well, then I will see you tomorrow grandmother" Lucy said her goodbyes, and hung up the phone, Lucy then gave out a heavy sigh.

"What's the matter Lucy" Loke asked with a curious look.

"It's nothing" she replied, then fell into Loke's arms, and to his surprise, his eyes widen.

"Lucy... w-what are you doing?" He asked with a tint of red, painted on his face.

"I want you to... comfit me " she said, while hiding her face with both hands.

"If that is your wish, shall I sing you a song, my princess?" He asked while she gave him a 'uh hm' in reply.

Loke took a deep breath and smirked evilly.

**I'm too sexy - Right Said Fred**

"**I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love,**  
**Love's going to leave me.**" Loke whispered, causing Lucy to look at him strangely.

"**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt**  
**So sexy it hurts, and I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy**..."Hearing that song made Lucy jab Loke in the stomach causing him to stop singing.

Loke knew full well that Lucy hated that song, because him and some of the Fairy Tail male members sung that on her birthday, and they... stripped in front of her, poor Lucy has never listened to that song every since that day.

"Why are you singing that... song?" She said angrily and clenched her fists in anger.

"You didn't tell me which song to sing, and that's the only song that came to me" he held his hands above his head, getting ready to defend himself from the raging Lucy.

"Sing a different song!" she demanded "Or else" she then laid back into his arms, causing him to blush once again.

He took another deep breath, and sung.

Rascal Flatt's - I Won't Let Go.

"**It's like a storm, that cuts a path, **  
**It breaks your will, It feels like that, **  
**You think you're lost, but you're not lost, **  
**on your own, you're not alone**." he look down at Lucy, only to see her smile.

"**I will stand by you, I will help you through,**  
**When you've done all you can do,**  
**and you can't cope,**  
**I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight,**  
**I will hold you tight, and I won't let g**o." He felt Lucy snuggle into him, making him blush even more.

"**It hurts my heart, to see you cry,**  
**I know its dark, this part of life,**  
**Oh, it finds us all, and we're to small,**  
**to stop the rain, oh, but when it rains**." he looked out the window, as happy memories floated to him.

"**I will stand by you, I will help you through,**  
**When you've done all you can do,**  
**and you can't cope,**  
**I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight,**  
**I will hold you tight, and I won't let you fall**." He then heard Lucy humming to the song.

"**Don't be afraid to fall, I'm right here to catch you,**  
**I won't let you down, It won't get you down,**  
**You're gonna make it, I know you can make it**." He patted Lucy on the head as she smiled.

"**Cause I will stand by you, I will help you through,**  
**When you've done all you can do,**  
**and you can't cope,**  
**I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight,**  
**I will hold you tight, and I won't let go**." He pulled Lucy closer, as he slightly hugged her.

"**Oh I'm gonna hold you, and I won't let you go,**  
**I won't let go, no I won't**."He smiled.

As he finished the song, he looked down, only to see Lucy, now asleep in his arms, snoring softly, but as cute as ever.

**Apology: I'm still so sorry that I put only half of the cross over in this chapter, I promise that i will defiantly post the other half of the story as soon as I can**

**another before you leave: Can you please review, Tell how i can make this story better, help me to make it funny, sad, emotional, crappy, i don't care just please Review :( **


	6. Monstrosity 6

**_Hiya again: can I please apologies to all those people that have been waiting for this chapter, It took me a while because I had no inspiration so if any of you guys/girls have any ideas for my story, don't be afraid to PM me OK, and sorry there's no song in this chapter._**

_**Reminder: I do Not Own Fairy Tail, Hiro **_**_Mashima Dose, and if I did... It would be all over the place._**

**_Reminder 2: im sorry if the original characters are wonky, but thats the way i want it, so if you have a problem with it the don't read it, (just saying) and im sorry if there any grammar errors and spelling mistakes._**

**_Chapter six: Monstrosity._**

-At that time with Lucy's Grandmother-

"My Lucy's coming home, she's finally coming back" Shizue Suoh thought, when her delightful thoughts were interrupted.

"Grandmother, there you are, I have something to ask you," A young teenage boy said as he barged through her office doors.

Before her grandson had barged through her doors, she wore a bright smile, just as a child would light up on Christmas Day, but as soon as she saw the so-called 'filthy child,' her smile became a look so utterly disgusted, where her smile looked like it was never coming back.

"Well, what do you want, you despicable child" she growled.

"I, was wondering..."He mumbled.

"Spit it out or Leave!" Her voice became angry.

"I was wondering when I could go see mother?" He asked.

"..." It took her a while and she thought very carefully." You may not! " she growled once again.

"..." He had nothing to say, and decided to leave, but was suddenly stopped.

"Tamaki Suoh" Shizue called one last time.

"Y-Yes... grandmother " he hesitated to say.

"Your cousin is coming to live with us, for a while!" she briefly stated as she turned to face away from Tamaki.

"I don't believe I have a co..." Tamaki was about to say, when memories of his childhood came to him all at once.

-Tamaki's Past-

(**At the time Tamaki was seven years old and so was Lucy, It was ten years ago, its October the 31st**)

Tamaki sat in his room, he was supposed to be studying Biological classification, or in other words, scientific classification in biology (Living organisms), but no, he sat there on a seat, next to a window, and gazed at the family getting greeted by his parents.

"Tamaki, come and greet your family, they have traveled a large distance to come visit us" His mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming, I'll be down in a minute" He yelled as he started to change into a clean pair of underwear.

Minutes later, he ran down the stairs, in a newly dressed white suit, and walked into the living room. "Hello, My name is Tamaki Suoh, It is a pleasure to meet you" he then bowed in front of his new Aunt and Uncle.

"Well, aren't you charming, don't you think Jude darling" His aunt replied.

"Hahaha, Layla I think it's a bit, too charming !" He laughed causing Tamaki's parents to laugh as well.

"Hello, Tamaki, My name is Layla Heartfilia, Im you Father's first cousin." Layla spoke, as she gave him a small smile.

"Does that mean your a Suoh too" Tamaki asked with wide-eyes.

"I was a Souh, and still am, But now I'm a Heartfilia" Layla continued to smile, only causing Tamaki to slightly blush.

"Hello, Tamaki, My name is Jude Heartfilia" Jude said as he gave out his hand , and receiving a hand-shake in return, they pulled apart and then was shrouded in an atmosphere of silence.

"Tamaki, go and greet your cousin, She's in your aunt's limousine" Tamaki's father asked.

"Her name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" Layla yelled as he ran off.

"Ok" He said joyfully and skipped out of the mansion and towards one of the cars doors.

*knock*knock*

Tamaki knocked on the window of the car.

"Hi, can you please open the door, my father sent me to greet you" Tamaki asked, with a curious tone.

But with no reply in return, the door suddenly open, following his fathers command, Tamaki went in to fetch her.

(**At that time Lucy had the chicken pox plus she had just finished coming from a Halloween party, which she used her chicken pox and wore a witches outfit as her costume, I reckon that would be an awesome costume to wear, don't you think? well any way back to the story.**)

"Um.. your name is Lucy, right, Well my name is Tamaki, you can call me... " as he closed the door, he stopped and stared, as the light in the limo suddenly turned on.

Lucy, still in her witches outfit and and her chicken pox were slowly going away, but suddenly, all she hears is somebody screaming, squealing, screeching, like a little girl, she looked around and all she saw is a boy around her age, in a white suit, blond hair, violet eyes, she honestly wanted to laugh at the facial reaction he was displaying, so she played along.

"Monster, Monster!" he screamed in fear.

"I want to eat you..." Lucy said in a deep voice " you have come to the place were dark magic was first born" Lucy made her voice crackle and squeak as she walked towards him.

"You... Tamaki... will be my SACRIFICE !" Lucy laughed evilly as she watched his reaction, only causing him to scream out "NO!"

Tamaki tried his hardest to run away, He freaked out and kicked the lock button on the door, trapping him inside with the so-called 'witch', Lucy walked to him, she opened the door closest to her, while Tamaki's held his hands over his head in defense Lucy giggled to herself and grabs Tamaki by the collar and throws him out of the car, she then closes the door behind him.

As soon as Tamaki is thrown out of the car, he had already fainted before he landed on the ground

-End of Tamaki's Past-

"What's wrong?" Shizue asked, as she watched him bend down to his knees with his hand above his head, shaking in fear, he ran out of his grandmothers office, only yelling the word "monster" as he disappeared from his grandmothers sight, she sighed and shock her head.

Tamaki then ventured towards the host club, seeing as the club was not open at that moment, Tamaki walked towards Kyoya who was writing something in his note book as usual.

"What is it now, Tamaki" Kyoya said in a board way.

"Listen up, a monstrosity is coming to live with me" he said while he shook in fear, causing everyone to stare at him, but only causing Haruhi to sigh.

"Boss, what does it have to do with us?" the twins asked in unison.

"I need your help?"Tamaki replied.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi asked "Are you sure your not over exaggerating again?" she added.

"No!" he answered as he shivered " How can anyone get that monster confused!"

"Well, Tama-chan, you did get Haru-chan's gender wrong " Honey stated as he gobbled down his cake, " right, Takashi/ Mori?"

"right" Takashi/Mori answered.

"No!" he yelled "My cousins the dark magic queen, ruler of all dark magic, the creator of all dark magic, She's a MONSTER!" he yelled once again, causing them all to sweat drop.

_**Before you leave:**_

_**Can you please review my story, I need to know if you liked it or not, please tell me the things I need to work on, the things I have missed, the things that would make it funnier, so please review, you will be a great help. *puppy eyes***_


	7. Arriving in Tokyo 7

_**Hiya again: I'm deeply sorry for all those people that have waited for this chapter, I hope that you will review and tell me if it sucks or it was to your liking.**_

_**Reminder: I do Not Own Fairy Tail, Hiro **_**_Mashima Dose, and if I did... It would be all over the place._**

**_Reminder 2: im sorry if the original characters are wonky, but thats the way i want it, so if you have a problem with it the don't read it, (just saying) and im sorry if there any grammar errors and spelling mistakes._**

**_Chapter seven: Arriving in Tokyo._**

(_ I'm sorry Guys/Girls, I forgot to mention that in Tamaki's childhood memory past, Tamaki, did avoid Lucy for the whole Halloween week, sorry that's why I want him to be scared of dark or black magic, so now on to our story._)

-Now back to Loke and Lucy-

"How long does this train go on for?" Loke thought while rubbing his neck, "I hope we get their soon "

With Lucy still sleeping and snuggling into Loke, and him hugging her tightly gazing at her sleeping face, he wondered if he should inform the guild, with millions of questions running through his head about, telling them when she will be coming back, or if she wont, where she was going to live, or who with, why she was really leaving, he wanted to go back to the guild and tell them, but how would Lucy react, would it ruin their perfect moment they had today, would he get to comfit his princess if he told the guild members, just then a voice had interrupted his train of thoughts.

"The next stop, Tokyo Japan, Please exit the door to the Right, I repeat, the next stop, Tokyo Japan, Please exit the door to the Right, thank you" A young cheerful voice said over the loud speaker of the train.

Loke never wanted his cuddling moment with Lucy to end, but he knew he didn't want to see the '_dark Lucy_' with her '_evil wrath_' either, so he safely decided to wake Lucy from her dreams.

"Princess" He said to her in a whispering voice and slightly shock her," It's time to go" he said while still hugging her.

"hmm... five more minutes" she snuggled into Loke, making his face look like redder then a rose.

" But princess, we'll miss our stop" He said.

"ok..." She opened her eyes, then her eyes widened, " Loke can you let... me... go..." She asked with a tint of red in her cheeks.

Seeing this made Loke smile, "I'm sorry my princess, But just as the song says 'I wont let you go' " He said in a sing-song voice, which only made Lucy blush even more.

"but... Loke... " Lucy tried to say when a voice had interrupted her.

"The next stop, Tokyo Japan, Please exit the door to the Right, I repeat, the next stop, Tokyo Japan, Please exit the door to the Right, thank you" The young cheerful voice said over the loud speaker once again.

At that, Lucy jumped off Loke and grabbed her stuff, and headed towards the door she had announced.

"Lucy" Loke called. " you know that when they announce stuff like that, it means to get ready"

"It doesn't matter, I want to get off this train" She demanded, only causing herself to get the attention of the other passengers.

"Whoa... ok, settle down, there's no need to get angry," Loke said, trying to calm her down.

"..." Lucy was shocked, when Loke suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"please let me get angry, I don't want you to endure any more pain, I told you this before... do you understand me" he pulled out of the hug, and held her shoulders firmly with a sad but reassuring look.

It took Lucy a while to answer him "... ok..." she answered quietly, but enough for him to hear.

"Look, where here" he said now pointing to the Tokyo train station, But Lucy only smiled.

They both walked towards the exit, the doors opened and they both walked out of the train.

"Hey... wait a minute" Loke said, only making Lucy stop.

"What is it?" Lucy answered.

"Do you know where your grandmother lives?" He asked with a curious look, but that hit Lucy.

"umm... actually I... don..." she was about to say when someone had interrupted Lucy once again.

"Excuse me Miss?" a man asked, he had short black hair, green emerald eyes, and wore black trousers, a black tail coat, a grey vest, a black tie, with white gloves, black shoes and had a golden pocket watch with the chain hanging out from his left pocket. " would you be Lady Lucy of the Heartfilia house?"

By her surprise she answered "Yes, and you would be?" she replied.

"My name is Raven, I'm the head butler of the Suoh house, I have been instructed to collect you and take you to Lady Shizue" he said as he bowed.

"There's no need to be formal around me Raven" Lucy replied.

" If you insist, Miss Lucy" he replied only causing her to sweet drop in return, he then grabbed out the golden chain that was connected to the pocket watch and looked at the time "If you may, we have to leave, Lady Shizue is expecting you" He spoke.

"OK "she answered immediately .

When this was happening Loke was totally confused, he didn't know what was happening, at first there was a dude with black hair that interrupted Lucy, which he wanted to knock there lights out, then next minute there both leaving and Lucy has been expected to meet with a lady named Shizue, to Loke, it's like, 'what the hell'.

"Loke" Lucy asked quietly, but he didn't reply.

"Loke" Lucy called a bit more loudly, but he still didn't reply, she then walked over to the celestial being.

"Loke, snap out of it!" Lucy growled making Loke come back to reality.

"Oh, did I space out, Princess, I'm sorry" He apologized.

Lucy could see that his energy was running out and he was forcing himself to stay with her, she could see the tiredness in his eyes, he was struggling just to stay awake. " Loke you need rest" Lucy insisted.

"No, I'm fine" he replied, planting a fake smile on his face.

"Loke, your exhausted, please, you need rest" Lucy said " as soon as your fully healed, i'll summon you back, ok" she insisted.

"but... "

"No but's, now go and rest" she cut him off only because she couldn't handle him being tired, he looked so exhausted that he could have dropped at any moment.

"fine..." he heavily sighed then disappeared with a puff of golden sparkles, but just before he left, she saw him clench his fist in anger, like he failed to protect her or something.

"Lady Lucy, we have to leave" Raven stated.

"mmm..." was all her reply.

Raven directed Lucy towards the Limo, that had awaited her out side the Tokyo train station, she entered gracefully and Raven drove to the Suoh mansion.

It was a long drive, But Lucy didn't mind, the people of Tokyo were lively and well... loud, besides, now the tall buildings that looked like great trees from the forest, "I haven't been here since I was seven," Lucy thought as she gave out a sigh, " I wonder how Tamaki's been?" She then started to giggle, causing Raven to look at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Is something wrong Miss Lucy?" He asked.

"No, i'm fine, I just remembered some memories" She replied, " Would you like to hear some?" Lucy the asked with a curious look.

"... Sure..." He answered.

Lucy then told Raven what she did to Tamaki 10 years ago, and during her Halloween week, she scared the living lights out of Tamaki, how she would freak him out every time he would go for his daily walk, how she put a fake curse on his door saying "If you leave you room before sunset, you will be cursed for eternity", Lucy then started to laugh, and by her surprise, so did Raven.

With minutes an minutes of laughing and giggling, they finally made it to the Suoh mansion, and her grandmother was outside ready to greet her, as soon as the limo stopped, Lucy recklessly jumped out of the car and ran towards Shizue and hugged her till her hearts content.

"Oh my, ... what's wrong my dear?" Shizue asked with a smile upon her face.

Lucy shook her head " I'm very thankful grandmother" suddenly tears ran down her face.

"There's no need to cry, Lucy" Her grandmother said reassuringly, "now hurry and come inside, lets have a chat." she added.

Lucy nodded, but stopped, " Grandmother?" She asked.

"Yes, my dear" Shizue answered.

"Where's Tamaki? " Lucy asked while she slightly tilted her head.

"That despicable child is at that stupid club of his!" Shizue said in an angry manner, "Why did you want to know?"

Lucy couldn't hide the fact that she was curious," Actually I wanted to see him"

"You WHAT!" Shizue shouted. "Why?"

"I wanted to say hello, that's all, besides I haven't seen him in 10 years" Lucy said convincingly, knowing full well that she told she had just told a lie to her grandmother, but Shizue loved Lucy to the core, and let Lucy do anything she wanted well, nearly everything.

Shizue gave a heavy sigh, " fine... but, You have to bee home by five" only causing Lucy to have the most happiest smile, " and Raven, you will drop Lucy off at Ouran High School and pick her up at exactly 4:30pm, do I make my self clear" She gave an evil glare towards him.

"Yes, ma'dam" He answered quickly, Lucy watched them, but some how it felt familiar to Lucy, but she just shook it off.

"Are you ready, Lady Lucy?" Raven asked, only receiving a nod and a smile in return.

_**Before you leave:**_

_**Can you please review my story, And I will gladly accept any ideas towards my story, because without your reviews I would have been nothing, please even if your a guest, please review, and help me and my story, please *puppy eyes***_


	8. Lucy and the host club 8

_**Hiya: Im sorry i wont be updating any faster, sorry, but hopefully this will make it up to you.**_

**_Reminder: i do not own fairy tail the great Hiro Mashima does._**

**_Reminder 2: im sorry if the original characters are wonky, but thats the way i want it, so if you have a problem with it the don't read it, (just saying) and im sorry if there any grammar errors and spelling mistakes._**

**_Chapter_** **_Eight: Lucy and the host club._**

"I wonder how everyone's doing..." Lucy thought " wait, don't think about them Lucy, after all they didn't want... you" and just like that Lucy felt guilty, but she made the choice to leave.

"Miss Lucy, is there something wrong?" Raven asked, as he slowed down the car ready to pull over if she need to stop.

"No, i'm perfectly fine, really" Lucy said waving her hands in front of her signaling him that she was ok, he picked up the speed, but not driving over the speed limit.

"If you say so" He replied, but he continued to watch her just encase.

"Princess..." a voice called, but she didn't answer.

"Princess..." the voice called once again, causing Lucy to look around.

She then looked down to her celestial keys, noticing that Loke's key was glowing, She gave a heavy sigh, "I thought he would have healed slower" She thought and she reached for Loke's key.

"Gate of the Lion, I summon thee, Loke" Lucy said in a board way as she waved the key in a cross formation, the next couple of second the lion celestial being had appeared in front of her.

"Princess, I thought you forgot about me" Loke cried out, "You won't forget about me... right" He said as he tried to hug her, but was stopped by Lucy's hand, pushing him away.

"No, i won't " She replied, "Can you at least act normal, do you realize where in a moving vehicle" Lucy stated.

"Oh, my apology, I forgot" He responded, only causing himself to get a sweet drop from Raven and Lucy as he seated himself in front of his Princess.

"Oh, I want to tell you a poem princess, may I?" Loke asked with pleading eyes, only making Lucy sweet drop once again, but nodded in acceptance "as long as it's not something perverted", getting a 'ok' in return.

Loke smiled widely and then cleared his throat, he then begun and closed his eyes.

"You're my Princess, with a lot more than fashion,  
Understands others, and shows lots of compassion.  
You're never afraid, to persevere,  
Placing family, before any career." he then looks at Lucy with a look, no one can describe, making her slightly blush.

"Joy is something, you always display,  
Even when times, are a little bit grey.  
Please keep in mind, that you're not alone,  
If you wish to talk, summon me, I won't moan." he was now leaning on his left hand gazing at Lucy, only making her blush even more.

"I hope you always, continue to dream,  
You are fantastic, you are supreme.  
There's absolutely nothing, you can't achieve,  
That's what I honestly, and sincerely believe." As he finished he blew a kiss in her direction.

"L-Loke..." Lucy asked while still blushing, "I have to ask, why say something like that?" She said with a curious look planted on her face.

Loke smiled once again, "The only reason why I said that poem to you, is because, there's only one person who could ever make you happy, and that person is you, even though you left the guild and you left your home just to be a member of Fairy Tail, you still have memories, memories that were sad, happy, emotional, whether in the past, present or future the only person who could ever make you truly happy, is you, and only you, that's why I made that poem for you, my princess."

"..." Lucy was speechless, and had nothing to say except show a small smile and a 'thank you', but to Loke that meant the world.

"Miss Lucy, we have arrived at the school" Raven said as he drove to the front of the school.

Lucy then decided to look to where they were driving up, her eyes grew and her mouth dropped, "A-Amazing." seeing this Loke couldn't help but blush at the sight of Lucy's energetic and excited reaction.

Loke the quickly scanned the the area before letting Lucy out of the Limo, he noticed students from the school gathering rather quickly then expected.

"Lucy" Loke said in a real manly tone.

"Yes" she answered but still distracted at the gorgeous scenery.

"Lucy, you may act cute, but if anything happens, you have to call for me ok" Loke spoke in a worried manner.

"yeah, yeah, your not my mother, your my friend ok" She replied giving him a smile.

"Miss Lucy, would you like me to take you to Master Tamaki's Host Club?" Raven asked.

"No, i'll be fine, because I have Loke with me, but could you give me the directions to his club?" Lucy said.

"Of course" Raven then told the two the directions to Tamaki's club, he then hopped of the limo and walked to Lucy's door and opened it, well tried to.

"There's no need for you, I'll do that" Loke gave a glare towards Raven.

"Of course" Raven replied and stepped backwards and waited patiently for Lucy.

Loke opened the door for Lucy as she made her way out of the Limo, there was a sudden silence in the atmosphere, as Lucy exited the Limo, only realizing that everyone one was looking, well, staring at her.

"Um Hi... my name is Lucy" she then gave a slight wink causing the boys to scream her name as they giggled in happiness, some were even asking for her phone number, some of the girls gave off an evil aura, but some were even nice to say how cute she looked.

"I guess i'll have some fun with these people" Lucy thought as she walked towards Raven.

"Raven?" Lucy called as she walked towards him.

"Yes, Miss Lucy" He answered but was shocked, and so was Loke, well, he was heart broken at the sight of Lucy giving Raven a Hug.

"Thank you for taking me to Ouran High school, your the best" Lucy said in a real happy way.

"I'm only following orders, Miss Lucy" But he couldn't hide the fact the he was blushing, which only made Lucy smile.

"I'll see you this afternoon, Raven" Lucy waved and shouted as she and Loke made their way towards the host club.

"what was that?" Loke said in an angry manner.

"What was what?" Lucy said trying to dodge the question.

"Don't play around with me Lucy, Why did you give that creep a hug?" Loke stated.

"Why, are you jealous, or something?" Lucy back fired.

"N-No w-why w-would I-I b-be" Loke stutter to say.

"If you want a hug, then just say so, I will promise to give you one if you ask, ok" Lucy stated as she walked past the classrooms, but noticed Loke wasn't walking with her so she stopped and turned to see Loke standing still with his arms wide open.

"What's the matter Loke?" Lucy asked tilting her head to the side.

"You told me if I wanted a hug, I should ask you, so... can I have a hug, princess?" He asked once again with his pleading eyes.

Lucy new that celestial wizards never break their promises, "It's just a hug right, nothing will go wrong, right" Lucy thought, but she had to give him a hug, "It's nothing more then a hug Lucy, nothing more but just a simple hug" she then walked towards Loke and gave him a hug.

"Now i'm not letting you go!" He said in a whispering voice as he tighten his grip on Lucy.

"Wait Loke, you only asked for a hug" Lucy growled as she tried her hardest to get out of his grip.

"But, now I want a kiss" Loke said as she slowly leaned down to Lucy's lips.

"Your going over board now" Lucy said as she pushed his lips away from her's, but luckily they didn't touch, but Lucy had to admit that was close.

Lucy stood away from Loke, "Here's one thing I will allow, is for you to be my knight in shining armor but that's it, alright" She stated demandingly.

"If that is your wish, princess" then they trailed off towards Tamaki's host club.

Minutes Later, they finally arrived at their destination, but an abandon music room, really, but just before Loke open the door Lucy stopped him.

"Whats the matter, Princess?" Loke asked with a curious look.

"I want to see what happens if they only saw you and not me" Lucy said as she walked behind Loke and tightly gripped on to his shirt, "now i'll give you the signal to open the door and then don't move, got it."

"Ok" was all he said.

"1. 2. 3. Now!" and at the sound Loke slowly opened the doors while Lucy hid herself behind Loke.

The door creaked open, only a blinding white light could be seen through the slowly expanding gap, Loke well, and Lucy braced themselves, as a gush of sweetly scented wind carrying unique red rose petals blew towards them.

"Welcome, ladies, to the Ouran High School Host Club." a group of boys said in unison, but the twins were the first to react.

"Well, Hello there" The twins said with an evil smirk on there faces.

"Um... Hi" Loke replied.

"I can't believe your so openly gay, we would love to play around with you, but we have an important monster arriving soon" The twins said.

At the word 'Gay' Lucy couldn't help but giggle, but seeing as it was getting interesting, she had to hold it in, Loke on the other hand was getting seriously annoyed where a vain had popped out from Loke's head, the two identical twins were just so irritating and calling his princess a 'monster' was making his blood boil.

Lucy slightly tugged on Loke's shirt, making him slightly looked down to her as if she was saying to play along for a while.

Loke cleared his throat "I'm sorry, but i'm most definitely am not into men and I most definitely do not find any of you attractive at all," Loke smirked as he pushed up his glasses," The only one I desire is my one and only Princess."

The young man with black hair and wore glasses stepped forward, "You can stay, but either way you have to leave, as you can see Tamaki's cousin is arriving soon" he then pointed to Tamaki as he sat in his throne chair.

"Geezze Loke, your really hopeless" Lucy thought as she sweet dropped at the scene, Lucy tugged again at his shirt, telling Loke to step aside, at that Loke smiled and he moved to his left.

The blond celestial Mage stepped forward, and looked around for her cousin, or the person similar to her cousin in her memories, then she remembered that he was introduced.

"Tamaki" Lucy yelled as she ran to the blond boy that was sitting on the throne like chair, "I found you Tamaki" She added cheerfully, and tackled him to the ground.

"I'm sorry princess, but who may you be?" He asked cluelessly, causing himself to get annoyance marks from Loke.

"Yeah Boss, what did you do this time" the twins said in unison as they tilted their heads in opposite directions.

"I swear, I don't know this Young lady?" He answered as Lucy sat above him.

"Tamaki ... y-you y-you big meanie" Lucy began to shed tears, "I-I c-can't b-believe y-you f-forgot a-about m-me" she then hid her face with her hands.

"You really did it now Boss" the first red-haired spoke, "Yeah, look Boss, you made her cry" then the second twin spoke.

"Tama-chan's a big bully, right Takashi" The young looking blond boy with the pink rabbit said.

"right" The tall mysterious man replied.

"Hey, don't go blaming this on me!" Tamaki shouted childishly while still on the ground.

"Well, Tamaki since this young maiden has come for you, i'll appreciate that you fix this mess up, or else" The man with black hair and the glasses stated as he gave off and evil aura.

"NO!" Lucy shouted causing everybody to look in her direction as she wiped the tears that had fallen, "Since Tamaki forgot about me... Tamaki will be my..."Everyone waited for Lucy's answer as she tapped her finger on her chin in deep thought.

Lucy evilly smirked and a dark aura surrounded her and she finally spoke, "SACRIFICE!"she yelled.

All that Tamaki hared was the word 'sacrifice', and it constantly repeated itself over and over, then all of a sudden.

"monster" He whispered.

"Monster" His voice became louder.

"MONSTER!" Tamaki yelled as he ran for his life.

**_Sorry:_**

**_If you want me to update another chapter, everybody that has Favorited or followed you have to review this chapter, I know i'm being selfish, but if you want me to continue and update you have to review at all cost, well, please, pretty please, or else i'll make Lucy become someones wife, and i'll make her cry for the rest of the story._**

**_*hmpft* Fine im not going to update without at least 25+ reviews, i'm gonna be mean for the first time._**


	9. Lucy and Haruhi 9

_**I know I was being an idiot, I was being so stupid and not realizing that I shouldn't be asking for reviews, because at least you guy are reading my stories right?.**_

_**Well anyway I have a new story, It's called 'Lucy the experiment', If you have time please read it.**_

_**Chapter 9: Lucy and Haruhi. **_

Screaming Tamaki ran towards the door, hoping his life would be safe, but Lucy had other plans and wouldn't let him run away... well, that easily.

As Tamaki headed for the door, he noticed that there was a... girl, she looked about the same age as Lucy, but she was wearing a maids uniform, with shackles around both wrists, and oddly she had short light pink hair.

"Princess, if I catch him, will you punish me?" she asked, only causing Lucy to sweat drop and say 'no' in reply.

Virgo then raised both hands, and in one single stroke, she used her chains to capture him, well.. she didn't really capture him, she kinda... knocked him unconscious which only made Lucy and the whole host club sweat drop once again, while Loke was laughing his butt off in the background.

"Princess, I accidentally knocked Tamaki unconscious, will you punish me?" she asked once again.

"What are you talking about Virgo, that's the whole reason I summoned you here" Lucy said with a smile, "Hey, why don't you rest up." she quickly suggested.

"If that is your wish, Princess" Virgo bowed and disappeared with a pink puff of smoke, leaving the host club members confused, well except for Kyoya.

Seeing as Lucy made Virgo knock Tamaki unconscious, Lucy went to see if Tamaki was.. well, still alive, "Hey, do you guys think Tamaki will live, if I just leave him there?" Lucy questioned just a few feet from her cousin, as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, boss will be ok, right Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Who boss?, well.. yeah sure, seeing as Haruhi's always breaking him into tiny little pieces, it's kinda funny actually" Hikaru answered, as he giggled.

Lucy slightly giggled with Hikaru and Kaoru, until she felt someone tug on the end of her skirt, Lucy slightly looked down to find a very cute blond boy.

"Your Lucy right? Do you like cake" He put on the most... un-describable cute look.

"I'm so sorry Honey-senpai, I don't really have a sweet tooth" Lucy then put on a slight sad, guilty face.

"mm... mm.. a.. t-that's alright Lu-chan, we can have something other then sweets next time ok" Honey said in a reassuring tone.

"Really?" Lucy answered with a smile.

"Yeah.. but Lu-chan?" Honey questioned.

"Yes, Honey-senpai?" Lucy answered a bit confused.

"I was wondering, how do you know my name, and how did that girl disappear." Honey questioned once again.

Lucy had to admit, it was a really good question, even though the only people that knew was Kyoya and her grandmother, Lucy really couldn't think at that moment so she turned to Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai, you didn't tell them?" Lucy pouted but was hoping that he'd catch on to what she couldn't say, in which he clicked on really.. fast, well that's what she thought.

"I'm deeply sorry, Lady Lucy, but I thought it was.. our little secret" Kyoya blushed as he tightly gripped his note book.

"Um.. can we ask, what little secret do you two share?" Honey, the two twins and surprisingly Mori said at the same time.

Kyoya and Lucy looked at one another, it was like they were reading each others minds, but Lucy was the first to speak.

"Um, It's a long story, so why don't you guys sit down while I make some tea"

A few hours had passed and it was already lunch time, and still Tamaki hadn't woken up yet, during that time Lucy was snuggling up to Mori, in which Loke glared the whole time, but Kyoya explained how she was a Mage, which didn't really surprise them, maybe there were those times where their eyes would widen but that was it.

In Lucy's mind, she thought that they would run away like Tamaki, but they didn't, she even explained how she knew all of them because of Kyoya, and how they would always keep in touch every fortnight.

"So, what your trying to say is that your from a place called Magnolia, which is in a different dimension but somehow, you can cross past the space and time rift that support both worlds" Hikaru stated.

"And in your world, instead of having to live like us human's, you're supported with magic, that flows through you," Kaoru stated after Hikaru.

"Well, I guess that's one way to put it," Lucy answered.

"So Lucy, since Tamaki is your cousin, dose that mean Tamaki has magic flowing through him as well?" Mori asked.

Lucy slightly looked up at Mori "Mori-senpai, that's a very good question, but sadly.. no, you can kinda understand why grandmother Shizue doesn't like him very much, plus he has a stubborn and childish personality " Lucy answered once again.

Lucy suddenly froze, "a stubborn and childish personality," She thought, "It reminds me of him.. wait, you gotta stop thinking about Natsu, he doesn't mean anything anymore," She then shock her head vigorously.

"Princess, are you, ok?" Loke asked in a worried tone, after he saw her shake her head vigorously .

"Yeah, i'm fine, but what's the time?" Lucy quickly asked.

"It's exactly 12:45pm, do you need to be some where, Lucy?" Kyoya asked.

"Um, not exactly, I have to be home by 5 pm but i'm getting picked up at 4:30pm, so i'v have got a couple of hours to spend with you guys, I guess" Lucy said.

"Um.. so what are we going to do?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison as they tilted their heads in opposite directions.

"Well, who is this Haruhi, you guys keep talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I guess there's no hiding it from you Lucy" Kyoya said.

"and what do you mean by that Kyoya-senpai?" Lucy asked with a curious look, suddenly the host club door opened.

"What, are you guys talking about me again?" A strange boy walked in, he had short chocolate brown hair that looked the same as Lucy's eyes, and he had large hazel brown colored eye's which were sparkling in the sunlight.

**(Just keep in mind, Lucy doesn't know about Haruhi, and Haruhi being a girl.)**

"Haruhi, your late, again?" The twins said in unison once again.

"I know, I know, dad kept complaining about me leaving today, because he said that Tamaki's dangerous to be around, so he locked me in the closet" Haruhi stated as he clenched his fist.

"don't forget Haruhi, every time your late, you owe us 100,000 yen more," Kyoya sarcastically mentioned.

"He's like some kind of heartless tax-collector but huu.. who's that?" Haruhi thought as he looked over to a beautiful blond girl.

**(Just a reminder, Lucy still doesn't know about Haruhi, and Haruhi being a girl.)**

Lucy notice that the so-called 'Haruhi' was looking at her, and Lucy didn't know how to react and hid behind Mori, Mori was shocked as he felt her large chest against his back.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, this is Lucy, she's Tamaki cousin," Kyoya stated as he pulled her out from behind Mori only causing her to hid behind Kyoya.

Haruhi wasn't really sure why she was hiding, but she decided to introduce herself any way, "Hello Lucy, I'm Haruhi Fujioka" She then extended out a hand, but Lucy refused to shake back.

"Lu-chan? What's wrong?" Honey asked.

"It's.. that.. it's he's ... " Lucy didn't know what to say but madly blushed in return.

**(Remember, Lucy doesn't know about Haruhi, and Haruhi being a girl.)**

**Here's a Question:**

**Would you guys and gals it would be better if I made all the host club members sing a song each, or them sing a song together? please review for your answer ;D**


	10. Haruhi's part of the story 10

_**please forgive my late update, but now that test weeks are over i'v been trying to find some inspiration for all my stories.**_

**_Chapter 10: Haruhi's part of the story_**

As Lucy madly blushed, and Haruhi was totally confused on why she was blushing and hiding from her, Loke decided to see if his 'princess' was alright.

"Princess, are you alright?" Loke asked as he looked down to Lucy, he noticed her face has hidden in her bangs, which was completely weird, unless...

"Um... I... Um..." Lucy hesitated to say.

"What's wrong?" Mori asked with curiosity.

"N-Nothing, it-its th-that he's... " Lucy stumbled on her words, still blushing.

"Do you mean Haru-chan?" Honey replied tilting his head to one side, but only causing Lucy to flinch at 'Haruhi's' name.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at one another and surely enough the smirked... evilly.

"Hey Lucy," They both gave a wave, signaling her to look where ever they were, "This is Haruhi" They both pulled Haruhi towards her, but being Lucy, she slowly took a step back.

"Lucy, is something the matter, you seem to be nervous about something?" Kyoya said as he wrote something in his little black note book.

"Um, Why does Haruhi have a debt to pay, Kyoya-senpai?" Lucy asked trying to dodge his question, but whispered her question in his ear, in which making Kyoya flinch at the word 'debt', he knew that if they were holding Haruhi by 'his' will, she would do something... and that something he would never like to remember.

"Ah, well," Kyoya stuttered to say.

"Well, What" Lucy was eyeing Kyoya up, she new that if Kyoya was holding someone by their will, that person would have broken something very valuable or got on the bad side of Kyoya.

"Y-You see Haruhi here has done something and has to repay.." He saw Lucy's head instantly drop, only making him sweet drop.

"R-Repay" She said in a low tone.

"Umm... y-yes" Kyoya hesitated to say as he focused he attention on only Lucy.

.

"You did it again!" Lucy shouted clenching both her fists, only making Kyoya jump backwards as he hid himself behind one of the host couches.

Everyone's eyes widen **_(except for Tamaki)_**, and they all looked at him strangely, they thought that only Tamaki could stumble backwards like a little sceady-cat, but that all changed.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry L-Lucy" Kyoya said as he held both hands in the air together like he was praying above his head, as he still hid behind the couch.

"Thats unacceptable Kyoya-senpai, you told me before, you wouldn't do that ever again, now it's time for punishment" She stated in an angry tone, while everyone's_** (except Tamaki's)**_eye's widen once again.

"Lucy, What do you mean by, 'Kyoya told you he'll never do that ever again" Kaoru asked curiously.

"I mean, Kyoya's the 'Cool type, he's never ran away from a girl before" Hikaru added after Kaoru, only causing Kyoya to sweet drop once again.

"Huu, Kyoya, the 'Cool type', seriously" Lucy then suddenly started to laugh... well crackle, only causing them to sweet drop once again.

"Why do you laugh, Lu-chan, Kyoya's always been the 'Cool type', hasn't he" Honey asked.

"I can admit that, Kyoya is this so-called 'Cool type', but when we were little, he was named the four eyed sticks" And once again Lucy started to Laugh.

"Lucy, why 'four eyed sticks'? " Mori asked emotionless, but you could hear the curiosity in his voice.

Lucy stopped her laughing and turned to Mori, "Im glad you asked that question" Lucy replied as she wiped her tears of Joy, "We, well actually I, named him 'four eyed sticks', because every time I pulled a prank or scared him, just a little tiny bit, he'd freeze up and turn stiff like a stick," all of a sudden the whole place started to crack up laughing, well they couldn't hold it in, even Mori was Laughing.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-your ta-talking a-about" he stammered, while embarrassment took over him as he tried to push up his glasses.

"You have to admit, you were a little scared, weren't you Mr Sticks." Lucy teased as he adverted his attention from her.

_**-Hours ago with Haruhi, (Before she enters the host club)-**_

The sun beamed through the curtains, awakening me from my nightmare, it was truly the worst nightmare Haruhi had ever dream't

**_-In Haruhi's Dream-_**

Haruhi was walking in one of the hallways of the school, obviously making her way to the host club, as she entered she found no one.

"Was it a day off?, I wonder where everyone went?" Haruhi would've sworn that it wasn't a holiday, or knew nothing was on, and the club wasn't doing anything.

She thought for a moment and decided to walk towards the main office, as she walked she noticed that it was some what getting dark.

"Weird, I thought that is was still morning" But she shook the felling off, and decided to walk home, suddenly she found her self in a room.

"Huu how did I get in here?" She thought a bit concerned.

Haruhi walked towards the door when it suddenly slammed shut, "Hey, Let me out, Im not kidding you guys, this isn't funny!" Haruhi yelled banging on the door, but atlas it finally opened.

"You guys are so going to..." Haruhi the looked up to see a tall dark figure standing above her, shivers ran up and down her spin as it walked closer, the only thing she could think of was to step back and try to escape.

And that's when a light suddenly turned on, only to reveal the so called prince of club, Tamaki, who had his head down.

"A-Are you alright, senpai?" Haruhi asked but he didn't reply.

"Haruhi" He whispered.

Haruhi only flinched at her name, "Y-Yes, senpai?" She asked once again.

His head slowly started to rise, but what she saw wasn't pleasant on Tamaki's face was a devilish smirk planted on his face, his eye's were squinted as if examining her whole body, his hand then started to rise as if reaching out for her.

"Haruhi" He murmurer, for some reason it didn't sound like Tamaki, it sounded more like a possessed pervert that took the appearance of Tamaki, yet the sound of him calling her name, just made her want to vomit, but she was trembling, frozen in one spot.

"Haruhi" He voice started to become more... sickening as he called out her name, luckily he was still a couple of feet away from her, to

Haruhi she wanted to scream, and run away, but for some reason her body wouldn't listen.

All of a sudden the posing Tamaki leaped at her, like a Tiger going in for his prey, and that's when she awoke from her sleep.

**_-End Of Dream-_**

She gave a long and heavy sigh, "What a nightmare" she thought getting out of bed, she yawned as she entered the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

After Haruhi had finished her shower, she slipped into her school uniform that laid upon her desk, after changing she made her way into the kitchen wondering what she could have for breakfast.

*BANG*CRASH*SMASH*

Haruhi rushed into the kitchen, "W-What happened?" She yelled concernedly.

"N-Nothing happened, Haruhi" Her farther exclaimed.

"I don't think so, what were you doing in the kitchen?" Haruhi asked cleaning the broken glass around her father.

"I was trying... " He tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Trying to do what" She growled.

"Make breakfast" He lowered his head in shame of failing.

Haruhi shook her head, "You know the rules, your not allowed in the kitchen without me, because you can't cook, you never clean your mess, and you always end up exploding something!" Haruhi roared in a angry manner.

"You don't have to be so harsh" Ryoji grumbled.

Haruhi clean't up most of the mess, "Well anyway i'm off to school now" she stated in a irritated manner.

"WHAT!, but you haven't had breakfast yet" He pouted.

"That's because you made a mess of the kitchen" she shouted in anger.

"But you didn't even say, 'Bye papa, see you soon', or 'I Love you', where did my little girl go" He then started to cry.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE GIRL!" Haruhi Barked louder.

"Now, now darling, daddy wants to be happy with his little girl, so your staying home today ok" He then started to pull Haruhi inside.

"Dad, w-what are you doing, I have school, your going to make me late!" Haruhi try to get out of his grip.

Haruhi's dad, aka Ryoji knew that he was losing his grip on his daughter, and thats when he saw the closet, he reacted maybe a bit too fast where he threw her in and locked the door.

"Hey! Dad, what do you think your doing! and why did you lock the door!" Haruhi screamed in anger as she slammed on the door.

"It's for your own good, I locked the door to keep you away from that insolent fool Tamaki, He's too dangerous to be around" He complained.

**_(an hour had passed)_**

"Haruhi, are you... ok?" Her father asked.

"DO YOU THINK I"M OK!" She hissed in anger and frustration because she knew that every time she came late, Kyoya-senpai would always push his glasses up and say:

"Haruhi, you do know that every time you late, you owe us 100,000 yen more" She tried to mimic Kyoya, but ended up realizing that she would have to owe Kyoya, the heartless tax-collector more money she didn't have.

(**_another hour had passed)_**

"Dad can I come out now?" Haruhi asked giving out a sigh.

"Not until you realize that Tamaki is dangerous!" he stated in a matter of fact.

Haruhi looked at her watch and sighed once again, she had woken up at 9:00 am, making her late for school, it took her only 20 minutes to get ready for school, now making it 9:20 am, she had spent around 10 minutes cleaning up after her father mess in the kitchen, making it 9:30 am, and now she has spent 2 humiliating hours in a closet because of her fathers stubbornness, in which making

it 11:30 am, it was close to lunch.

**_(30 minutes passed)_**

"Dad, i give up" Haruhi sigh in defeat.

"That's good" He then unlocked the door, and slid the door open, the light revealed the figure of Haruhi with her head down.

"Are y-you alright..." Suddenly he felt a devilish chill run down his spin.

*whack*

"Now look what you did, It's 12 o'clock and i'm late for school!" Haruhi growled as she stormed out of the house, not forgetting to slam the door behind her, leaving her father alone in their apartment.

Haruhi paced herself towards Ouran academy trying to cool down at the same time, after a good long 30 minute walk, she finally made it to the entrance of the school.

"Is th-that you... Haruhi?" A voice called as Haruhi entered through the schools doors.

"Huu?" Haruhi quickly turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Oh, it's you Sasaki" Haruhi waved in greeting, she's in the same class as Haruhi, her last name is Sasaki and her first name Hana, she has short dark blue hair that just passes her shoulder and nice Caribbean blue eyes.

"Y-You can just call me Hana, i-if you want" She blushed madly, but Haruhi couldn't help it, she was faking her identity, and nobody else knew except for the host club members and the president of St. Lobelia's school host club, named the 'Zuka club', plus her two followers.

"Um ok then" Haruhi sweat dropped, "What's the matter Hana?" Haruhi asked.

"Um, I was wondering why your late today, usually your pretty early" Hana wondered.

"Oh, I had some... problems with my dad" Haruhi nearly regretted saying that, "but did anything new happen today?" Haruhi quickly asked trying to forget the memory of getting locked on a closet.

"Hmm, That's right we had this beautiful blond lady come to our school this morning" Hana smiled.

"Really, it's a bummer I missed.. " But Haruhi was soon cut off.

"Yeah, but there were these two really cute guys with her, they looked like her body guards, I could have sworn that she was a princess, and those two were her knights in shining armor" The teen blush at the memory then looked at Haruhi, "Oh im sorry, I meant that they weren't as cute as you Haruhi" Hana tried to apologize, but Haruhi just sweat dropped.

"Don't sweat it, it's fine" Haruhi smiled, in which made the girl faint.

After helping the girl to the infirmary, she walked towards the host club, just catching the last couple of sentences.

"I guess there's no hiding it from you Lucy" the voice sounded like Kyoya, but who was this 'Lucy'.

"And what do you mean by that Kyoya-senpai?" the girl asked, and just as Haruhi pushed the door opened, it went kinda silent.

"What, are you guys talking about me again?" Haruhi asked a bit curious, which caught them by surprise.  
Haruhi saw Hikaru and Kaoru walk over to her, "Haruhi, your late, again?" they said in unison.

"I know, I know, dad kept complaining about me leaving today, because he said that Tamaki's dangerous to be around, so he locked me in the closet" Haruhi stated as she clenched her fist.

"Don't forget Haruhi, every time your late, you owe us 100,000 yen more," Kyoya sarcastically mentioned.

"He's like some kind of heartless tax-collector but huu.. who's that?" Haruhi thought as she looked over to the blond girl that was snuggling into Mori.

Haruhi noticed the blush in her cheeks, and she quickly tried to hide behind Mori.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, this is Lucy, she's Tamaki cousin," Kyoya stated as he pulled the so called 'Lucy' out from behind Mori only causing her to hid behind Kyoya.

Haruhi wasn't really sure why Lucy was hiding, but she decided to introduce herself anyway, "Hello Lucy, I'm Haruhi Fujioka" Haruhi then extended out a hand, but the girl refused to shake back.

"Lu-chan? What's wrong?" Honey asked.

"It's.. that.. it's he's ... " The girl looked like she was at a lose of words and didn't know what to say but madly blushed in return.

_**-Now in the present time-**_

Haruhi thought for a while, after the yelling of the blond girl Lucy, and the laughing of the members because of Kyoya's nick name, Haruhi came up with the perfect plan.

"Lucy?" Haruhi asked as she tapped on her shoulder.

Lucy turned quickly, "Y-Yes" She answered hesitantly.

"How would you like to go out on a date?" Haruhi asked as she smiled brightly.

_**Thanks for reading the story, I know I can't be forgiven because I haven't updated recently, but you can review about how angry you are, I am prepared for you harsh words...**_


	11. Karaoke 11

**_Merry Christmas everybody, I wish you all a wonderful year, and i hope that 2012, was Awesome for you._**

_**Chapter 11: Karaoke.**_

_**~Tamaki's POV~**_

I was screaming for my life, the 'Monster' was already here, my life's already coming to an end, I rushed towards the exit, but I saw a girl, she looked the same age as the 'Monster', but she was in a maids uniform, she had short light pink hair and shackles around her wrists.

She suddenly blurted something like, "Princess, if I catch him, will you punish me?" At first I didn't know what she meant by 'catch him', so I carried on running, that girl, she whacked me and I went flying, the last thing I saw was that Dude that followed the 'Monster', I think his name was Loke?, well he laughed at me, but thats when it all went black.

_**(Tamaki's Dream)**_

It was Dark, until I saw a light, I thought I had died, but it had a figure in the light, and I saw Haruhi, my precious Haruhi, I ran to her, and she started running away, so I thought that she was playing tag, so I carried on running after her.

"Tamaki-senpai" She giggled.

"Oh Haruhi, come back to daddy" I giggled.

She laughed, while I was dazed, she just so cute, and that giggle was so adorable, I run a bit harder to catch up with her.

"Tamaki-senpai" Now she was just so irresistible I couldn't handle myself, so I was now sprinting as if my life depended on it, I eventually caught up to her, and pull her into my embrace, she was just so small, I pulled her closer.

"Tamaki-senpai" This time it sounded like she was sad, yet angry at the same time.

"Y-Yes?" I answer, a bit surprised at what she said, I literally shattered into a million pieces.

"Your useless, so i'm going out on date, hahaha and guess what, it's not with you, hahaha," At that I couldn't move, I was frozen in place, I watched Haruhi walked away, every step was like a knife stabling at my soul, it was painful, it hurt, I was dying, why, Why, WHY!

I screamed as I awoke, still lying in the same place, they didn't even have a heart to move me to the couch or a bed, but that wasn't the point, I need to find Haruhi, she was going out on a date and it's not with me.

I spotted her next to **that** blond 'Monster', and I dashed towards Haruhi and griped on to her leg, "Haruhi, your not going out on a date, daddy wont allow it, never, unless it's with me!" I shouted at the same time pleaded.

"So boss will only listen to the word 'date', how pathetic" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, it seem like they were looking down on me.

"How would the homosexual subordinates know, I, the male leading star, only have eyes for the heroin, and that beautiful goddess is Haruhi!" I grip tighter on to Haruhi's leg.

"Will you get off Tamaki-senpai, your annoying" Haruhi growled, "And I don't need to your permission to go out on a date, with Lucy!" I was totally shocked.

"But Haru-chan your a g..." Honey was about to say something, but was cut by none other then Me.

"HARUHI!," I was now pathetically crying in the corner of the host club, everybody just sweat dropped, until Kyoya had to put his heartless tax collector personality on.

"Haruhi, you know that if you leave the school vicinity, I'll have to double you debt" Kyoya stated pushing up his glasses, which only made Lucy flinch.

_**~Normal POV~**_

Lucy turned towards Kyoya and glared, he knew that if he didn't listen he'll be asking for a death wish, "B-but Haruhi and Lucy, y-you can use the K-Karaoke room, o-on the second floor" Kyoya hesitated, why you ask, is because of Lucy's glare and her demonic aura.

"Hmm, I don't mind, what about you Haruhi?" Lucy asked after she finished glaring at Kyoya.

"Ah, not really, but..." Haruhi said but was cut short.

"Then let's go then" Lucy said in a hyped up tone, and pulled Haruhi to the second floor, while Loke trailed behind with a shocked and let's just say an unkind expression on.

_**-Moment's later in the Karaoke room-**_

Lucy sat next to Haruhi, with an annoyed and irritated expression, in which made Haruhi sweat drop, "Tell me again, why you are all in here?" Lucy tapped her foot trying to clam herself down, hoping they all have a good enough reason.

"I, your night in shining armor must always be by your side at all times" Loke answered with his right hand on his heart, as he bowed.

"So he even goes to the bathroom with her, how disgusting" Hikaru whispered.

"He has no pride" Kaoru added.

"Don't you think that's what a 'pervert' dose Takashi?" Honey asked stretching the word '_pervert_', in which Mori just nodded and replied with a 'mmm'.

Loke just crawled into a corner and started to grow mushrooms.

"Well me and Hikaru were only following you two because we were interested to see Haruhi and you sing together, but we wanted to ask you first Lucy, but you dashed off quickly before we could ask you" Kaoru explained.

"Approved" Lucy answered, in which the twins smirked, then seated themselves next to Haruhi.

"And what about you?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to sing a song for you Lu-chan, b-but I guess I ca-cant..." Honey was on the verge of tears until Lucy stopped him.

"Approved" Honey then smiled cheerfully.

"What about you Mori-senpai?" Lucy asked which he said nothing, which Lucy smiled, "APPROVED!" Lucy shouted and at the same time squealed in excitement, which the rest of them sweat dropped once again.

"And you, Kyoya-senpai?" Lucy eyed him, just waiting for that intelligent response.

"I am the only one with the key to the Karaoke Rooms, and I have full permission to use them when ever I want, so please enjoy" Kyoya said something approvable, so Lucy gave him a small nod, which he sighed in relief, and sat next to Lucy.

Lucy now glared, at the one and only, give it up for, Tamaki, ***absolute silence***, "Please precisely explain why 'you' are here Tamaki" She glared more, only making him shiver in sight.

"I... I... " He cleared his throat, "I'm only here for my goddess, and that is... Haruhi" Now he started to cry, and beg before Haruhi, which he just got the 'whack' of his life by Lucy of course, he then crawled next to Loke and started to grow mushrooms as well.

"Geeze, you two Mushroom boys" Lucy called which immediately caught there attention, "If you two want to be excepted by me, you'll have to sing a song, and one mistake, you can sit outside while we have fun" Lucy ordered, Loke smirk and insisted he go first.

He stood and walked over towards the Karaoke machine, and the music soon started to play.

_**-We Are Young: Sam Tsui cover-**_

_**Give me a second I,**_  
_**I need to get my story straight,**_  
_**My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State,**_  
_**My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar,**_  
_**My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar.**_

_**I know I gave it to you months ago,**_  
_**I know you're trying to forget,**_  
_**But between the drinks and subtle things,**_  
_**Though holes in my apologies, you know,**_  
_**I'm trying hard to take it back,**_  
_**So if by the time the bar closes,**_  
_**And you feel like falling down,**_  
_**I'll carry you home.**_

_**Tonight,**_  
_**We are young,**_  
_**So let's set the world on fire,**_  
_**We can burn brighter than the sun.**_

_**Now I know that I'm not,**_  
_**All that you got,**_  
_**I guess that I, I just thought,**_  
_**Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart.**_

_**But our friend isn't back,**_  
_**So let's raise a cab,**_  
_**'Cause I found someone to carry me home.**_

_**Tonight,**_  
_**We are young,**_  
_**So let's set the world on fire,**_  
_**We can burn brighter than the sun.**_

_**Tonight,**_  
_**We are young,**_  
_**So let's set the world on fire,**_  
_**We can burn brighter than the sun.**_

_**Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**_  
_**Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**_  
_**Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**_  
_**Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**_

_**The world is on my side,**_  
_**I have no reason to run,**_  
_**So will someone come and carry me home tonight,**_  
_**The end is never right,**_  
_**But I can hear the choir,**_  
_**So will someone tell them carry me home.**_

_**Tonight,**_  
_**We are young,**_  
_**So let's set the world on fire,**_  
_**We can burn brighter than the sun.**_

_**Tonight,**_  
_**We are young,**_  
_**So let's set the world on fire,**_  
_**We can burn brighter than the sun.**_

_**So if by the time the bar closes,**_  
_**And you feel like falling down,**_  
_**I'll carry you home tonight.**_

The room Erupted in cheers, Lucy was quite surprised and the fact that she was blushing because he was staring at her the whole time, just made him want to sing more for her.

"Loke I give you permission to have fun with us" At that Loke pushed Kyoya away from Lucy and he snuggled closer to Lucy, which she tried to push him away.

"Next up is Tamaki, hopefully he'll chose a good song,"They all thought, as he took the stage, and a catchy tone began to play.

_**-Auto Tune by Jason Chen-**_

_**I was young, lost, stupid didn't know what I was doing wrong,**_  
_**Just eat, sleep, feeling free, then i'd party all night long,**_  
_**But I would never get too worried,**_  
_**About the little things in life,**_  
_**I knew I won the lottery,**_  
_**Cause baby can't you see.**_

_**Just thinking about you as I sing this song,**_  
_**Cause when you're around I can do no wrong,**_  
_**And I'm never too sharp, never flat,**_  
_**Girl imagine that,**_  
_**You always know how to bring me right back,**_  
_**When my pitch is off,**_  
_**You make it all right when it's all so wrong,**_  
_**You're my auto tune, you can be my auto tune.**_

_**Auto, Auto, tune x3**_

_**Now I've found my way girl ever since you came along,**_  
_**As I listen to the radio, bumping to our catchy song,**_  
_**You mean more than a Grammy,**_  
_**And all the money in the world,**_  
_**Every time that I get off key girl,**_  
_**Continue to save me.**_

_**Just thinking about you as I sing this song,**_  
_**Cause when you're around I can do no wrong,**_  
_**And I'm never too sharp, never flat,**_  
_**Girl imagine that,**_  
_**You always know how to bring me right back,**_  
_**When my pitch is off,**_  
_**You make it all right when it's all so wrong,**_  
_**You're my auto tune, you can be my auto tune.**_

_**Auto, Auto tune,**_  
_**Baby, be my auto tune,**_  
_**Oh, Oh, Oh.**_

_**Just thinking about you as I sing this song,**_  
_**Cause when you're around I can do no wrong,**_  
_**And I'm never too sharp, never flat,**_  
_**Girl imagine that,**_  
_**You always know how to bring me right back,**_  
_**When my pitch is off,**_  
_**You make it all right when it's all so wrong,**_  
_**You're my auto tune, you can be my auto tune.**_

_**Just thinking about you as I sing this song,**_  
_**Cause when you're around I can do no wrong,**_  
_**And I'm never too sharp, never flat,**_  
_**Girl imagine that,**_  
_**You always know how to bring me right back,**_  
_**When my pitch is off,**_  
_**You make it all right when it's all so wrong,**_  
_**You're my auto tune, you can be my auto tune.**_

The room was full of cheers and applause's and Lucy, was shocked, she never thought Tamaki of all people could sing, it was a shocker, and a big one too.

Tamaki walked over to Lucy, who still had a shocked expression on her face, he was a bit freaked out until he heard those wonderful words, she had excepted him, he was now overjoyed, completely thrilled.

On the other hand Honey was patiently waiting for his turn, and Lucy noticed, and she smiled.

"Honey would you please sing your song, I would love to hear it" Lucy smiled, then he smiled, and ran towards the stage and stood in the center, while Mori started the song.

_**-The CUPPYCAKE Song-**_

**_You're my Honey bunch, Sugarplum,_**  
**_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie,_**  
**_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop,_**  
**_Snoogums-Boogums You're, the Apple of my Eye._**

**_And I love you so, and I want you to know,_**  
**_That I'll always be right here,_**  
**_And I love to sing, sweet songs to you,_**  
**_Because, you, are, so, dear._**

Even though it was short, Lucy was the only one cheering and squealing and hugging and cuddling Honey, he was getting smothered by Lucy, and on top of that he was blushing, and you want to know why, it's because of her chest, it was literally in his face, squashing him, in which got Loke quiet mad and really Jealous.

"Kaoru, don't you think it's our turn?" Hikaru suggested.

"I don't know Hikaru, you might over do it this time" Kaoru added.

"What do you mean by me, what about your sly moves" Hikaru playfully argued.

"But I just wanted your moves to myself, don't go around showing everybody else like it's for free" Kaoru teased.

"Are you guys going on or not" Lucy asked with a slight smirk.

The two twins looked at one another and smirked, and quiet evilly might I add, as they walked towards the stage, the music started to play, and everybody started to tap to the beat.

-_**Hurricane by Panic at the Disco**_-

_**Hikaru:**_  
_**Are you worth your weight in gold?**_  
_**Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone.**_  
_**Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold,**_  
_**You and god both got the guns, when you shoot I think I'd duck.**_

_**Kaoru:**_  
_**I led the revolution, in my bedroom, and I set all the zippers free,**_  
_**We said, "No more war, no more clothes!**_  
_**Give me peace.**_  
_**Oh kiss me!"**_

_**Both:**_  
_**Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!**_  
_**Drop our anchors in a storm.**_  
_**Hey! They will never be the same,**_  
_**A fire in a flask to keep us warm.**_  
_**Cause they know, I know,**_  
_**That they don't look like me,**_  
_**Oh, they know, I know,**_  
_**That they don't sound like me.**_

_**You'll dance to anything!**_  
_**You'll dance to anything!**_

_**Kaoru:**_  
_**Oh I'd confess, I'd confess, in a room where I'm blessed.**_  
_**But he didn't come and speak to me,**_  
_**Or put my heart at ease,**_  
_**And I believe that half the time,**_  
_**I am a wolf among the sheep,**_  
_**Gnawing at the wool over my eyes.**_

_**Hikaru:**_  
_**I led the revolution, in my bedroom, and I set all the zippers free,**_  
_**We said, "No more war, no more clothes!**_  
_**Give me peace.**_  
_**Oh kiss me!"**_

_**Both:**_  
_**Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!**_  
_**Drop our anchors in a storm,**_  
_**Hey! They will never be the same,**_  
_**A fire in a flask to keep us warm,**_  
_**Cause they know, I know,**_  
_**That they don't look like me,**_  
_**Oh, they know, I know,**_  
_**That they don't sound like me.**_

_**You'll dance to anything!**_  
_**You'll dance to anything!**_  
_**You'll dance to anything!**_  
_**You'll dance to anything!**_

_**Kaoru:**_  
_**Fix me, or conflict me,**_  
_**I'll take anything.**_

_**Hikaru:**_  
_**Fix me, or just conflict me.**_  
_**Cause I'll take anything.**_

_**Both:**_  
_**Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!**_  
_**Drop our anchors in a storm.**_  
_**Hey! They will never be the same,**_  
_**A fire in a flask to keep us warm.**_  
_**Cause they know, I know**_  
_**That they don't look like me.**_  
_**Oh, they know, I know**_  
_**That they don't sound like me.**_

_**You'll dance to anything!**_  
_**You'll dance to anything!**_

The room was first quiet but it soon erupted in an epic amount of cheers, though Haruhi notice something, there was something about Lucy, something that concerned her, because being a girl you just pick up thing's really quickly, so it was like communication through expressions.

_"Every time Lucy watched someone sing, she'll look like she's watching but actually she would be dazed, thinking about something else, but what was she thinking about?, was it something about her past, or before Lucy came to the host club? Why did she look so sad then act so happy when everybody finished their songs?"_ Haruhi thought with a worried expression on her face.

**I'm so sorry that I haven' t updated, but I hope you liked it.**


End file.
